Walkers and wheelchairs are popular devices for assisting people with mobility. Conventional walkers typically provide a stable base which provides support when the person is taking steps, and then is lifted and moved to a new location, enabling the person takes additional steps. Such walkers have evolved to a 4 wheel configuration that includes a seat permitting a person to rest or to be pushed by an attendant. Although the wheeled walker greatly improves mobility for short distances, the operation is tiring for those with limited strength. At present heavy and expensive electric wheelchairs are prescribed for such cases. Alternately, wheelchairs typically allow a person to move without exerting their legs by means of an attendant or by drive wheels that are driven using the person's arms, or a motorized drive assembly. Although desirable results have been achieved using such prior art devices, there is room for improvement.